Hogwarts hellion
by i should've been a cowboy
Summary: Albus Potter is Hogwarts hellion, the school's tough guy.


**AN: I am re-written this. I hope that you all like it because I have enjoyed writing it.**

Albus Potter found himself in the Headmistress, Professor Wormwood's office, and by the look of her expression, she was not pleased to see him sitting in front of her. Her gaze scowled at the youngest Potter male. In all of the years at Hogwarts, such a stunt was never pulled off by a thirteen year old boy. Professor Wormwood glared at him through her square spectacles, her hands folded on the desk. A quill was writing on a sheet of parchment right next to her, zooming back and forth all by itself. Albus was looking at the desk; the silence itself was murder for his brain. He bit his bottom lip as he waited to hear what the headmistress had to say.

"Mr. Potter, I don't think you realize the _seriousness_ for what you have done a few days ago," she said, her voice was firm as she looked at him. "You could have seriously injured those students and the teachers with your fireworks display and _do not_ even get me started about the damages done to the tables and floors."

Albus continued to look at the desk, not wanting to meet the Headmistresses eyes as she spoke. He knew very well what he did, but he did not want to admit that out loud.

"Do you even care about what you did?" she asked, Albus didn't respond, he just sat there. "Your parents will receive a letter about your actions today. Two hundred point's will be deducted from Gryffindor house—" Albus looked up at her, his eyes wide.

"Two hundred?" he asked his green eyes wide with shock.

"Yes Mr. Potter two _hundred_ points will be deducted from your house," she said sternly, but she didn't yell or raise her voice. "Your behavior was uncalled for. You _should_ be expelled for what you have done…"

Albus looked up at her; he didn't want to be expelled from Hogwarts. He didn't want his wand snapped, besides, his family would never let him live it down, on the upside; he will be viewed by his parents more often. At her words, Albus could feel his heart beating faster than necessary, feeling his nerves bundle, making his palms sweaty.

"… But I am not going to expel you," she said, and huge wave of relief washed over him. "You will be receiving detention from here until the Holidays."

Albus's eyes widened, did she say from here until the Holidays? That was _two months_ away! No way on earth could he do that much detention? It was unfair, it was simply unjust.

"But Professor—"

"No buts Potter," she said, talking over him. "You are _very_ lucky that you are not being expelled. Even with your record you should be—"

"But the holidays is _two_ months away," he said, standing up in his chair. At thirteen, Albus was a scrawny boy, his hair was brown and short, with eyes that matched his father and grandmother Lily Evens Potter. He didn't look very intimidating when you first looked at him, but with his temper he could pack a punch, not even the Slytherin seventh years would cross him. He considered himself as a tough guy. It was a reputation that he wanted to uphold.

"Exactly Mr. Potter," she said, looking at him with a stern look. "It also means that your Hogsmead visits are also be revoked for the rest of the year."

Albus's jaw dropped, his spirits sunk lower at that comment. He had only visited the all-wizard village once, and Albus loved it, and now that was being taken away from his grip right before his eyes.

"You are also being placed on school probation for the remainder of the year" she said. "You are _not allowed_ to leave the Common Room past curfew, you _will not_ get into any fights with any other student, basically any rule breaking activities or you will face suspension from school. Do I make myself clear?"

Albus sunk back into the chair. How could the day get any worse? But he nodded his head none of the less.

"Yes ma'am," he said, crossing his arms over his chest. He couldn't believe this was happening to him. He thought he covered his tracks with the fireworks, he should have known not to trust that first year.

"You will report to your head of house Professor Longbottom at seven tonight, and for each Saturday morning at ten o'clock in the morning. You are dismissed."

Albus stood up and he walked out of the office, using his full force of restraint not to slam the door as hard and loud as possible. He had lost two hundred points for Gryffindor in less than an hour, being given detention from here until the winter holidays, his Hogsmead trips revoked, and to top it all off, he was put on school probation, which he didn't even know existed. Oh what a day he was having.

Albus walked down the hall, not meeting anyone's eye as he walked past them, he was sure that the other Gryffindors would notice the large point deduction, but that wasn't a problem. In his mind, he had one place that he wanted to go to—and that was the court yard. His mind wondered as he walked, he now knew that he should have done things differently, like not use a bloody first year to help. That was a big mistake and he knew it now, he reminded himself to make sure the kid never—

Albus paused; there was the first year boy. Walking down the hall all by himself. Too bad the kid saw Albus first because the kid froze and was just about to run when Albus stepped out in front of him. Albus was a good two heads taller than the first year, making him look up at the third year boy. Albus glared at the kid, and in the back of his mind, a voice was telling him not to do anything stupid, but another part of him wanted the first year to know that he crossed the wrong person.

"Decided to rat me out did you?" he asked, the first year's face paled quickly as if he saw a ghost for the first time. The kid quickly shook his head; Albus crouched down so he was eyelevel to the first year. "I don't believe you." The kid swallowed hard. "No one else knew that it was me besides _you_."

"N-n-no, I-I d-d-didn't say anything," the first year said, his brown eyes was full of fear as he shook his head.

"Oh really?" Albus said, his voice ran smoothly like venom.

"Y-yes," the first year responded. Albus could sense the fear radiating off the first year.

"I am going to believe you this once," Albus said, and he watched the first year look at him, a look of confusion was written on his face. "Now get out of my face before I change my—"

"Albus!" said the voice of James Potter. Albus stood up straight, not looking at the first year who was now running away from him as fast as he could. Albus looked at James, who was now standing a few feet away from him now. "What were you doing with that first year?" James looked at Albus with curiosity and then at the boy who rushed right passed him.

"Nothing," Albus said pretending that nothing had happened. "He was just asking me something. Is that a crime now?"

James looked at Albus, not buying what he was saying. Everyone at school knew Albus Potter and his reputation as being a tough guy, and it was a reputation that Albus kept in check. It was a reason that no one ever crossed him.

"Oh sure Al," James said, his voice was dripping with sarcasm. "I think the entire school knows how nice you are. How you help the first years out so willingly."

Albus rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Does it really matter James?" he asked. He didn't feel like explaining anything to James at the very moment. What he wanted to do was be by himself for a while.

"Of course it matters," James said, acting more serious now. "Do you or do you not have anything to do with how Gryffindor had lost over a hundred points just? Or how about that firework display the other day? I like fireworks just as much as the next guy, but that was just plain out of—"

"Oh please James, everyone knows how you and Fred like playing jokes," Albus said shrugging his shoulders. "For what everyone knows, that could have been you're doing."

" _My_ doing?" James said, letting out a small laugh. "Fred and I have never set one off to where people can get hurt, they are _always_ away from other people. No Albus, that was _you're_ doing, not mine and Fred's."

Albus didn't feel like arguing at the very moment, he was already riled up from getting in trouble with Headmistress Wormwood.

"Look James, I don't bloody care at the moment," Albus said, doing his best not to yell. "If you don't mind, I would like to get some peace."

And with that said, Albus turned around and walked away from James. He wanted to be away from everyone—at least until it was time for his detention that night.

…

It was the next morning in the Great Hall, and Albus Potter was eating some bacon, ignoring the stares that he was receiving from his fellow Gryffindors. Albus had served his first detention last night with Professor Longbottom, sorting out potted plans for the second years, Albus had to admit that it could have gone a lot worse than how the detention went. The only problem was that someone had leaked the news that it was Albus Potter that set off the fireworks the other day, and cost Gryffindor two hundred points. As Albus sat there, he was wondering how his parents were going to handle this. Did they even notice that he got in trouble? Would they just ignore the letter entirely from the school?

But Albus received the answer quickly when the family owl landed right in front of him. Albus looked up, and the owl held its leg out, its big brown eyes were looking at him as if it knew what was coming, and tied to the owl's leg was a scarlet envelop with smoke seeping out of it.

"Woah! You got a howler," said James who was sitting nearby, who also recognized the owl and scarlet envelope.

Albus untied it; his nerves were surprisingly calm as he untied the letter from the owl's leg. Before he could do anything else, the letter itself split open, letting out a cloud of smoke.

"ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER!" shrieked the voice of Ginny Potter, the once loud Great Hall was now silent to Albus's ears. For Albus, only Ginny Potter was the one who frightened him the most. "YOU SET OFF FIRECRACKERS IN THE GREAT HALL! CAUSING DAMAGES TO THE TABLES! SEVERELY INJURING STUDENTS AND TEACHERS BOTH! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING YOUNG MAN?" Albus looked at the howler, he felt unsuspected heat rise to his cheeks, he was pretty sure that his cheeks were scarlet red now. This howler had to be one of the most embarrassing moments of his young life so far. "YOU JUST WAIT TILL YOU GET HOME MISTER! IF YOUR FATHER AND I RECEIVE ONE MORE LETTER ABOUT YOUR BEHAVIOR AT SCHOOL WE WILL SEND YOU STRAIGHT HOME!"

The letter then burst into flames, its ashes landed on the table, and disappeared just as they landed. Albus could feel his heart still beating rapidly against his chest. He could feel all the eyes of the Great Hall looking at him now. Albus looked at the spot on the table where the ashes of the howler have disappeared.

"You can't say that mum and dad didn't notice" James's voice echoed through his brain. Albus had no idea how much time past since the howler when he felt someone shake his shoulder. Albus looked over to see James was now sitting next to him. _How long had James been sitting there?_ He thought to himself. "Hey bro you ok?" James asked, and Albus was surprised to see a look of concern etched on his face. Albus looked away from James.

"I'm fine James," Albus said, he wasn't feeling hungry anymore, and the voice of his brother was quit irritating at that particular moment.

"No you're not" James said, Albus eyed his brother. "I know when you're fine, besides, if _you are_ ok then you would have pushed me off this bench and tell me to kiss a dragon's arse by now in front of the whole school."

"Don't give me ideas," Albus said with a smirk. "I think people will pay big galleons to see James Potter kissing a dragon's arse."

"Are you ok?" James repeated. Albus shrugged in response. Truth was, he had no clue what he was feeling right now.

"Damn howlers," Albus said with a small laugh. "I got noticed by them, so I guess that's a good thing." James looked at Albus with a cocked brow. Albus caught the movement and turned in his seat to look at James. "Oh come on James, mum and dad never notice me unless I get written up here."

"So you make other people's lives hell just to be recognized by mum and dad?" James asked. His brain was still trying to wrap around what his younger brother said.

"No, that is just a bonus," Albus said, shrugging at the end of his sentence. "Besides, I enjoy making your lives hell."

"Then why do it?" James asked.

"Why do you and Fred pull pranks?" Albus said, looking forward at the opposite wall. James didn't answer, leaving a few second pause. "I do it because I can alright."

"Do you have any idea how your actions make Gryffindor looks?" James said. Albus took another bite of cold bacon.

"Like I care what Gryffindor thinks," he spoke.

"You should," James responded. "You could do a lot of good for Gryffindor (Albus eyed James). Believe me Albus, you can do a lot of good for Gryffindor."

"Oh yeah a lot of good that will be to me," Albus said, standing up from the table. "Besides, Uncle George never took school seriously. So why should I?"

James rolled his eyes at his brothers ignorance. "Uncle George never took school seriously because of different reasons. He and Uncle Fred already had a plan after school."

…

Albus was outside in the school grounds, his pet ferret, Mischief, was on his shoulder. Albus had Bandit since his first year at Hogwarts and Albus considered Mischief his closest friend. It was past breakfast on Sunday and Albus was seated under a tree.

"Potter! There you are!" said a male voice. Albus looked up, and he saw Derek Thomas, a fourth year boy, and with him was three other boys. He recognized two were third years and the last was a fifth year. Albus stood up, "Go to the bushes Mischief," Albus whispered to the ferret, as he felt the ferret's weight stray from his shoulder. He watched the four walk up to him. "So, you're the one who cost us two hundred points?"

The four boys stood in front of him, and Albus noticed that the four were taller than him by a few inches each. But Albus was not intimidated.

"We worked hard to get those points" said the fifth year.

"Yeah, and now we lost it all, no thanks to _you_ ," said one of the fourth years.

"We are so _going to_ enjoy beating your arse into a pulp Potter," Derek told him, straightening up to look more intimidating. But Albus didn't falter.

"And let me guess," Albus said, his voice was calm as he looked at the four boys, where each one was trying his best to look intimidating. "All four of you are going to cast hexes and throw punches at me, who is an unarmed wizard?"

The four boys looked at him, each one not noticing that Albus held his wand behind his back.

"Do you have any last words before we beat you into a pulp?"

"Yes actually," Albus said, his green eyes flashed menacingly. "I hope you all have your wands at the ready."

The four boys looked confused at his sentence and then looked at one another.

"What?" Derek asked. Albus's eyes flashed menacingly again.

"First of all, in case your four idiots have not noticed who your talking to, I can make sure that each of you—"

" _Idiots_? Who are you _calling_ Idiots?" Derek fumed, his eyes looking at Albus with furry. His hands clenched into fists.

" _You!_ " Albus said, brandishing his wand and swished it. The four Gryffindors didn't have time to respond before each one was hoisted in the air at the same time as Albus nonverbally casted the Levicorpus spell. Dropping their wands as they were hoisted in the air by invisible ropes, hanging by their ankles.

"POTTER LET US DOWN NOW!" Derek said, he was upside down, with the other three boys right beside him, their backs facing each other.

"Were _so_ going to Professor Longbottom about this" said the third year. Albus chuckled at his handiwork. His eyes darted to see other students were looking and pointing.

"You just wait until we get down from here," said the fifth year. Each one struggled to get back on the ground.

"… And it's now time for you four to shut up," Albus said, waving his wand again and the four Gryffindor boys slammed into each other hard. Nocking each other out. "Come on Mischief," Albus looked behind him and the ferret dashed from the bush and clambered up to Albus's shoulder. He then began to walk towards the entrance hall, ignoring the stares that the other students gave him.

…

Albus was seated in a chair in the common room, his pet ferret was laying across his shoulders. The ferret's brown, black and white fur was soft against the back of his neck. The common room was almost deserted now, the fire roaring in the fireplace made the room cozy.

"You know Mischief," Albus said. "We should probably do something about that bloody little pygmy puff up in the girls dorms." Mischief's head perked up. "It is always annoyoing me whenever I'm down here… the little shit."

Mischief nudged his head under Albus's chin.

"I'm glad you agree boy, because its all yours when you want it." Albus looked at the stairs and grinned. "The little shit will never know what hit it."

"Thinking of your next victim are we?" James Potter asked, his arms crossed over his chest. Albus looked over at him, his grin disappeared.

"What do you want James?" Albus asked, looking back at the fire, he scratched Mischief's chin.

"I know what you did yesterday," James responded, his facial expression was serious.

"Oh? So a bloke cant pee around here without being spotted?" Albus questioned, still not looking at James. "Wow James, I must say, I had no idea you went to such low levels."

James resisted to roll his eyes. His brother was always weird.

"No you idiot," James responded. "I am talking about those four blokes that you jinxed."

Albus grinned again at the memory. "Oh yeah, now that was fun."

"They were up in the air for two hours Al," James told him.

Albus laughed at the thought.

"It is no laughing matter," James said. "They could have been seriously hurt."

"Good," Albus said. "Because they were annoying me, plus threat—"

"I don't care why you did it, all I care about is that you did it," James said. Albus stood up, and looked at James. His eyes flashing.

"Your sounding like dad," Albus said. "Now, if you excuse me dad, I have a Pygmy Puff to get rid of."

Albus walked past James, his shoulder knocked into James. "Seriously Albus, you will get into trouble if you keep it up."

Albus turned around to look at James.

"Why do you even care about what happens to me?" Albus asked, his green eyes flashing menacingly. "Its not like you or Lily even give a damn about me."

James's fists clenched, his nails digging into his palms.

"I have always cared about you Al," James said, swallowing dryly. He was hoping his voice wasn't wavering. "And so has Lily." Albus scoffed. "Do you even stop and think about what you're doing? As far as we know you have no friends, and its no wonder on how you act." Albus's hand clenched around his wand that was inside his jeans pocket. "We all care about you Al, but your so damn stubborn that you don't allow anyone to get close enough to you. And whenever anyone tries to, you push them away."

 **AN: feel free to comment on what you think.**


End file.
